What Could Have Been
by Dancingqueen4Life
Summary: A look into Remus and Tonks' lives, and the lives of their children, if they had survived the War. Because they're my favorite couple, and they're not really dead. It might be a bit bad at the beginning, but please stick with it! Please R&R, but be nice, it's my first fanfic. Constructive criticism appreciated.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own HP. I only own the unrecognizable characters.**

* * *

As Tonks stretched and rolled over, she felt someone's eyes on her. She slowly- and a bit reluctantly- opened her eyes, to find her youngest daughter staring at her.

"Hi baby. How long have you been sitting there?"

"I'm not a baby Mummy." Replied 11-year-old Reagan. "And only about 5 minutes."

"Ah, but you'll always be Mummy's baby!" Tonks joked.

"If I'm always your baby, then so is Riley!" Reagan countered

"But Riley's older than you."

"Only by 3 minutes!"

Tonks looked at her feisty daughter, and assented. She knew it was true; both her little babies were growing up. It was August 25, and they'd be starting Hogwarts sooner than Tonks cared to imagine. While processing the information that her children would soon be leaving her, she looked around and noticed Remus wasn't in bed, and decided she didn't like him sneaking out of bed for any reason. But before she made up her mind to be annoyed, she thought she had better find out why he had gotten out of bed.

"Who else is awake, Reagan?"

"Everybody!"

"Really?"

"Yes!"

"What time is it?"

"Almost 10."

Well that explained it, even her late sleepers were up by 9.

"Where's Daddy, Sweetie?"

"Making breakfast. Someone had to feed us."

_Ah, that's where my husband went to_, Tonks thought. Well, so much for being annoyed at waking up alone. She hated to admit it, but part of the reason Tonks hated waking up without Remus was because she still remembered the months she woke up without him when he went on missions for the Order, or, more painfully, when he had left her for those few months when she was pregnant with Teddy. _But he came back _Tonks scolded herself.

"Mummy!"

"Oh, sorry sweetie, did you say something?"

"Yes. Can we go eat now?"

"Yes, I suppose we can."  
Tonks started to get out of bed, before she realized that her leg was stuck in the covers, trying to untangle herself, she wobbled a bit, and had to reach out and grab the bedpost to keep from falling over. _Nothing's really changed; I still can't take two steps without almost falling over_.

She pulled Reagan off the bed- for someone who hated being called a baby, she did love to be carried- set her down, and headed off to the kitchen, where she could smell food being cooked.

After descending the stairs, Reagan decided she had spent enough time with her mother, and ran ahead of her to find her sister.

Tonks stopped in the door of the kitchen, looking at her family.

Teddy was sporting his regular turquoise hair, a color that went surprisingly well with his eyes- the one part of him that he never like to morph, if he could help it. Tonks would have been able to look in his eyes forever, if it weren't a creepy thing to do, but then again, she had Remus' eyes to do that with, which was much less creepy. He appeared to be helping Remus flip pancakes, but Tonks figured he was hurting more than helping. At 17, Teddy was going to start his final year of Hogwarts soon, and Tonks couldn't help but smile at how similar he was to her. He was just as clumsy, but he loved trying to help, and he was so sweet, that people just couldn't say no when he asked to help. Except Victorie. He always tried helping her with something or another, but she refused, saying it was hard enough having him as a boyfriend; she didn't need him breaking things. Or burning them. Or anything else he would likely do.

Jessie was setting the table, her waist-length hair her favorite color of purple this morning, and her eyes were almost black. Tonks cringed, that was never a good color for Jessie's eyes- something, or more likely some_one_had made her mad this morning, and she was stewing. For a 16-year-old witch, Jessie had a wrath that was terrifying to behold. But as long as she was happy, or in any form of a good mood really, she was one of the sweetest people you could be around.

Juliana, Jessie's twin, was at the counter making orange juice, and hot chocolate- no one in the Lupin household drank coffee, it was always hot chocolate. With marshmallows-when the maker was in a good mood. Tonks cringed again as she looked at Juliana, someone had definitely done something to the two of them this morning- and it was a shame, she had been looking forward to marshmallows in her chocolate. Only, as Tonks looked at Juliana, she swore she was looking at her mother- or *shudder* her Aunt Bella. Rather than going for the subtle eye-blackening when angry-where someone had to really look to see if she was mad- she preferred letting_everyone_ know she was upset, by transforming into a full Black House member. Tonks made a mental note to stay as far away as she could from those two until they both cooled down. Or as far away as a mother could stay from her children.

Siri and James were both in the corner whispering to each other, and shooting glances at their older sisters. _Well, that explains it _Tonks thought. _If anyone in this house could get those sweet girls upset before breakfast, it would be the Marauders in training_. The boys weren't really that bad, but they were 14-year-olds, and their father _was_ a marauder, besides, they had been named for two of the marauders, so it was kind of a given that they would be pranksters. Siri was one of her two children that weren't born Metamorphs, so she was always able to look at him and see his father- something she had to wait for James to be sick to have happen. Speaking of James, his hair was the obnoxious lime green he loved. _That's rich_, Tonks chastised herself, _as if Bubblegum pink isn't obnoxious_. And his eyes were, for some reason, yellow this morning. Not a golden color, but _yellow_. As in the yellow that was Hufflepuff's color. And he wasn't even _in _Hufflepuff, none of her children were. _Yet_ she reminded herself.

Abby and Andi were sitting at the table, no doubt ready to eat. Andi was the only other of her children not to be a metamorphmagus. But rather than looking like her parents, Andi- and Abby when she wasn't morphed for that matter- looked exactly like the Blacks they were. Andi's hair was pitch black, beautifully curly, and waist length. As much as looking at Juliana when she was mad terrified Tonks- simply due to the resemblance to Aunt Bella- she adored looking at Andi. Andi seemed to have inherited all the good of being a Black- and none of the bad. _Well, there is that temper_ Tonks thought idly, but all her children had the Black Family temper. Andi looked more like Sirius' –the original- daughter, than the daughter of any other Black. The only part of her that wasn't the least bit Black-like were her eyes. Somehow, they had come out a crystal-clear blue, which shone when she laughed, and flashed when she was pissed off at her brothers.

Abby looked exactly like Andi- when she wasn't morphed- but then again, all the twins looked like each other- yet somehow Abby and Andi, and Siri and James as well, weren't identical, or else all of her children would have been metamorphs. _I really never understood genetics, bloody Muggle subject_ Tonks though acidly. But today, Abby had opted for her bright orange hair, but had kept her eyes the same as Andi's- and it was a strange combination to look at. But Tonks supposed she couldn't fault the sense of style of a 12-year-old, and she hoped that Abby would learn to pick colors that matched, something she could tell Andi agreed with by the look she was sharing with her mother. Tonks winked at Andi, causing the latter to giggle, which caused her sister to send her a strange look, and Tonks had to turn away before she completely burst into giggles.

Turning away, Tonks caught sight of Riley, just coming into the room for breakfast. Tonks smiled when she saw Riley, because Riley had decided not to morph anything that morning, instead preferring her natural bleach-blonde hair, and emerald green eyes. Tonks loved that Riley was confident enough to not feel the need to morph all the time, like her siblings. Confidence was definitely something had worried about for Riley, especially considering what happened at the full moons- _No! I'm not thinking about that right now. She has a few more days until the moon, and she's clearly not worried. _Tonks hated that she always thought about the moon when she saw Riley, because Riley was so much more than just what went on around the full moon.

Reagan, who was also un-morphed, closely followed Riley into the kitchen. Although, just as Tonks thought this, Reagan seemed to read her mind, and changed her hair to _her_ favorite color. Or colors, since her head currently looked like a rainbow. Tonks watched as her eyes did the same, becoming a circular rainbow. Tonks laughed internally at how well the 'color' suited Reagan, for Reagan really was a mix of personalities. She was ambitious, and scarily so for an 11-year-old, but she was also very lazy, but she had loads of energy, which was demonstrated when she got into rows with her brothers, and she was also definitely the child of a marauder, which left Tonks wondering if it wasn't Reagan who had played a trick on Jessie and Juliana.

Tonks only hoped her oldest daughters would go easy on the younger girl, if indeed it was Reagan who had annoyed them. For as good-natured and rule following as her eldest daughter seemed to be, they too were the children of a marauder. All of her children really had a prank-loving side to them, for which Tonks was eternally grateful. She momentarily imagined if even one of her children were like Percy Weasley, and the thought of her being related to Percy Weasley made her snort in an effort to hide her giggles.

At the sound of her snort, Remus turned around and saw Tonks standing in the doorway. He smiled, before calling Jessie- who had finished with the table- over to keep an eye on the pancakes. Tonks barely had time to see the look of indignation on Teddy's face, before Remus was in front of her, and kissing her. Tonks _loved_ kissing Remus, because she was able to remember the struggle of getting him to admit that he loved her. It also didn't hurt that he was a great kisser.

The two of the only broke apart when their children started making gagging noises behind them. Tonks leaned in again to kiss Remus, but kissed him for a much more respectable amount of time, before sending him off to finish breakfast, because she _was_ hungry, and they had a lot to do that day in order to get ready to send the children off to Hogwarts.

As breakfast was ending, Tonks heard footsteps in the entryway, and her heart rate picked up slightly, as she remembered she had left her wand by her bed- something Mad-Eye would have killed her for. But she calmed down when she remembered that her mother had offered to stop by and accompany them to Diagon Alley to get the children's school supplies. She sent all the kids upstairs to get ready to go, and Remus sent her off to chat with her mother. Tonks argued, saying she should help Remus clean, since he had cooked, but he reminded her that cleaning would take longer if she helped. Tonks acquiesced, and went off to talk with her mother while she waited for her children to come back downstairs.

When the kids finally re-appeared, and James and Siri had only been sent up _once_ to change into something vaguely appropriate for shopping with their parents, grandmother, and siblings, the family crowded by the fireplace. They went two at a time, with Teddy and Andromeda going as singles.

As the family stepped into Diagon Alley, Tonks took charge of Riley, Reagan, Abby, and Andi, who needed books, in addition to Riley and Reagan needing all the first- year items. Remus took Siri and James who wanted to look at Quidditch supplies. Jessie and Juliana wanted to go with their grandmother, and "just chat", and Teddy went of looking for Victorie. They all agreed to meet at the ice cream shop at noon, and Tonks said she would get any school supplies people needed, provided she was going to the store that sold them. As she said this, she looked at Remus, and saw that he, like her, was glad that the family didn't have to worry about money as they once had had to. Thanks to Hermione passing loads of werewolf rights laws, Remus was able to keep a steady job, plus, after the Battle of Hogwarts, everyone had wanted to know his story, so he was able to write a few books, which made him a nice sum of money. Tonks was co-head auror- with Harry Potter of course- which came with a nice increase in pay. Suffice it to say, the family was financially set.

At noon, everyone had finished their required shopping, and both Siri and James had packages that looked suspiciously like brooms. When Tonks asked, Remus had said that since James was captain- the youngest captain since his namesake- he had needed a new broom, and since Siri was bound to be on the team again, so had he.

After everyone had some ice cream the family headed home, so everyone could pack. Since Remus and Tonks knew how stressful packing could be, they had a long established rule that stated that when school shopping was completed, and upon arrival back at the house, every person who had been shopped for, had to immediately pack the things in their trunks. They had an hour to start, after which Tonks and Remus would go to everyone's room, from oldest to youngest, and inspect the packing job. Once it was deemed acceptable, said person was able to leave their room to hang out with the rest of the family. The longest packing had taken was 6 hours, the year before Siri and James were second years. They had gotten so many joke products, that they didn't have enough room for many of their actual school items. Needless to say, Remus had been impressed, Tonks, less so. Tonks and Remus had also declared that, starting this year, once they arrived home from shopping, they weren't allowed to leave the house to go hang out with someone else. This had stemmed from Teddy trying the previous year, to pack quickly, so he could go see Victorie. Again. Packing this year had gone smoothly, and relatively quickly, the first two done, as usual, were Jessie and Juliana, who had a very good method. Abby and Andi had apparently learned the method as they were done second, with Teddy in a close third. Riley and Reagan were fourth, in a surprisingly good time for first-time students, and then, at least two hours later, Siri and James finished. After Tonks had to threaten to take away their dinner for the next to days if they didn't leave at least _some _of the pranks at home. After all the arguing about which jokes were really necessary, the evening passed without much incident, save for a stash of Dung bombs going off, although to everyone's surprise it wasn't Siri or James' stash, but rather Jessie and Juliana's. Although the surprise quickly vanished when it was discovered that the setting-off of the Dung bombs hadn't been an accident, and neither had them going off in Siri and James' room. Tonks could tell, by Jessie's eyes turning purple to match her hair, and Juliana no longer looking like Aunt Bella, that they had spent all day planning a prank for their brothers, only to decide that old-fashioned Dung bombs would do wonderfully.


	2. Chapter 2

The rest of the family's time spent at home went by rather quickly, and before any of them knew it, it was September 1st, time for another year to begin at Hogwarts. The family made it to King's Cross at 10:30, despite some setbacks, namely some back-to-school pranks that had been engineered by none other than Remus himself. Tonks would have been furious, if it weren't for the fact that she loved when Remus indulged his prankster side, a fact he was aware of, and took full advantage of as well. Teddy was eager to see Victorie, and his friends, and so was the first person through the barrier to platform 9 ¾. Juliana followed Jessie, and the two then waited for their family before setting off to visit their friends. James and Siri weren't nearly as thoughtful, and left right after going through the barrier, but they were kind enough to leave their luggage for their parents to deal with. Abby and Andi had a little mini row about who got to go first, before Tonks decided that the eldest got to go first, so Andi took off with Abby hot on her heels. Remus went through with Riley, who only flinched a little, and Tonks was last through with Reagan. Once they were all on the platform, Remus found Teddy, who looked a little disgruntled with being forced to stop snogging Victorie, and had him help load the luggage on the train.

"But da-ad" Teddy whined "Why can't Jessie and Juliana help you? They're strong"

"They aren't Head Boy, are they?"

"No."

"And you are. And as Head Boy, it is your duty to help people. And as I am people- at least for another day and a half- you have to help me" Remus said with a smile.

"Fine."

"When you're done, you can go back to snogging Victorie" Tonks interjected.

Teddy began blushing profusely, his hair changing to match his reddening face.

Once the luggage and owls had been loaded, Teddy, Jessie, Juliana, Abby, and Andi went off to find their friends. Riley and Reagan stayed with their parents, until they ran into the Potters. While Tonks, Remus, Ginny, and Harry talked about grown-up stuff, Lily, Riley, and Reagan were talking about everything that 11-year-olds talk about. Lily's cousins Rose and Hugo joined them, once Ron and Hermione had joined their parents. The five of them were in heavy conversation, when they heard a whistle. They began hugging their moms, dads, aunts, uncles, and godparents goodbye, before getting on the train.

Rose had decided that Lily, Hugo, Riley and Reagan were to share her compartment with Albus and Scorpious, so none of the first-years had to worry about finding a seat. But Reagan did have one slightly more important thing to worry about, and for that she needed to find James. She spotted him talking with Siri, plus Fred, Dominique, and James Potter.

"James!" She called

Both Jameses looked towards where their name had been called. Upon seeing Reagan, her brother James left the group, asking them to save him a seat.

"What?"

"Is it really a good idea for her to be going now? Can't they wait like three days?" Reagan asked in a worried, but whispered tone.

"Ray, you know Mum and Dad have had this conversation, they wouldn't let her go if they didn't think you could handle it by yourself. And you've been handling it by yourself since you were ten."

"Yes, but that was when I knew Mum was right down the hall. She won't be this time."

"But someone will be. One of us will be right down the hall, no matter what house you're in."

"Not if we're in Hufflepuff. And besides, what if we get separated?"  
"Well, then you had better hope that Riley just wants to be wherever you are."

"James."

"Oh, scary voice. But really Ray, you guys have everything figured out. It's nothing you can't handle."

"I know."

"Then why are you talking like you have no idea what to do?"

"I'm scarred Jamie." Reagan's voice was so soft that James had to think about whether she'd really said that.

"Ray" James crouched down so they were face-to-face "look at me."

Reagan refused to raise he eyes to meet his, so he put his hand under her chin and raised her face to look at his. As he did so, he saw her un-morphing herself, reverting back to the bleach-blonde hair and bright green eyes, such an unusual combination on her, that it made her seem even more scarred than she was letting on.

"Hey, look at me." He said softly, "I know you can handle it Ray. And I promise that if something happens- even though it won't, because it never has- I will come, and I will help you handle it. Ok?"

"No, because that would mean you'd leave Siri, and that wouldn't be fair to him."  
"Well then, Teddy will come. Or Jessie, or Juliana, or Abby, or Andi, or Lily, or Rose, or Hugo, or Victorie, or Roxnne, or Fred, or Molly, or Lucy, or any one of the numerous siblings and god-siblings and friends you have. There will be someone there to help if you need it, no matter what."

"Thank you, Jamie."

"You're welcome. Just don't let anybody hear you call me Jamie, they may get the wrong idea."

"Well, don't let anyone hear you call me Ray, because _they_ may get the wrong idea." She laughed

Despite his outward attitude of being a prankster extraordinaire, James was always the perfect big brother. At least, he was the perfect big brother to Reagan, and Riley to on occasion. But to his other siblings, James was just another prankster, and wouldn't take it easy on any of them if they deserved a prank. But truthfully, James had a soft spot for Reagan, because he knew how difficult what she went through was. He knew what it was like to watch your twin having seizures once a month, because they had just enough werewolf blood in them to recognize the need to change at the full moon, but not enough to actually make the transformation happen. Which resulted in them being in an in-between state, their body trying to change, and at the same time, resisting the change as if it's life depended on it.

James gave Reagan one last hug, before walking off to join his brother and friends in their compartment. He turned around once, to see Reagan starring at the floor, she looked up and saw James looking at her, so she screwed up her face and went back to her rainbow look. She smiled at James once more, before promptly turning around and heading back to her compartment.

The rest of the journey to Hogwarts was uneventful, although Riley could tell something was bothering Reagan, but she also knew that Reagan just wanted to be left alone, so she didn't have to talk about it.


	3. Chapter 3

Once they arrived at Hogwarts, they were greeted by Hagrid, who gave each of them a hug, before ushering all the first-years to the boats to be taken to the castle.

Reagan climbed in a boat with Riley, Lily, and Hugo. Once everybody was seated in a boat, they took off towards the castle. Both Riley and Reagan had seen the castle before, there had been a period of 2 years when their father had taught DADA at the Castle, and they had been to see him. But looking at it as they were finally able to attend classes, rather than just going to see their father, made the experience much different than anything they had ever experienced. The castle was magnificent, and it seemed almost unreal, with the way the stars twinkled in the background.

They finally made it inside the castle entry hall, and were told to wait until being called into the great hall.

While they were waiting, someone came over to Reagan and Riley, and just stared at them.

"Well, it looks as if the Werewolf kept _breeding_. When is the school going to realize they can't just let in _filth_ like you?"

Reagan felt as though she had been slapped across the face, and was about to open her mouth when she heard a voice behind her.

"That'll be 20 points from your house for such a rude comment against another student, 10 more for it taking place before you've even been sorted, a further 15 for insulting my father, and another 25 for insulting the siblings of the Head Boy. Is there anything else you'd like to say?"

Reagan looked up, and was relieved to see Teddy standing behind her, his eyes flashing in fury.

"You can't take points away from me yet, I haven't even been sorted. I thought Head Boys were supposed to be _smart_"

"Ah, you make a good point. Tell me, what's your name?"

"Amelia Zabini"

"Ah, I see. Your father would be Blaise Zabini then, yes?"  
"Yes."  
"And your mother was Pansy Parkinson, yes?"

"Ye-es"

"Then I have no doubt you will be in Slytherin, so, upon your sorting, Slytherin will lose 70 points for your previous transgressions. You will also lose another 10 points for thinking you could outsmart me."

"Filthy half-blood"

"That's another 20. Care to continue?"

"Scum like you can't take points away from Slytherin. They only let Pure-bloods in there, which means we're better than you."

"That's 20 more for insulting the Head Boy again. And I'll have you know that one of Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley's sons are in Slytherin. So that proves your point wrong."

"I'm still better than _scum_ like you!"

"That's a further 40, for not knowing when to shut up. I must say, I'm impressed, you've managed to lose Slytherin 160 points before you've even been sorted. That's got to be a record."

Amelia finally got the message that Teddy was serious, and turned and walked back to a group of friends. Teddy gave Riley and Reagan a smile, before he walked back into the Great Hall.

A few minutes later, it was almost time for them to enter the Great Hall and be sorted. Riley grabbed Reagan's hand, and pulled her to the side.

"Can we match, Reagan?"

"Yeah, I was thinking the same thing."

With that, both girls screwed up their faces, and in Reagan's case, her hair shot out of her head, and lost the rainbow colors, in favor of bleach blonde. Her eyes also turned bright green. Riley's hair paled into her natural blonde, and the intensity of her eye color skyrocketed. The two girls smiled at the reactions of those around them, before going to stand next to Lily and Hugo.

As soon as they got in line, the doors opened, and they made their way into the Great Hall. They were told to stop in front of a stool with a raggedy old hat on it. The hall went eerily quiet, before the hat began to sing.

Once the song was done, Professor Longbottom unrolled a large scroll, and began to read names out. The students would sit on the stool and the hat was placed on their head, before shouting out one of the house's names.

Before long, the name "Lupin, Reagan" was called.

Reagan gave one last look at her sister, whispered in her ear to just ask to be in the house Reagan made and everything would be ok, and went up to the stool.

As the hat was placed upon her head, Reagan heard a voice, which she soon realized was coming from the hat.

"Another Lupin, there are many of you, and yet you're all spread out."

As the hat said this, Reagan looked at the tables. She saw James, Siri, Jessie, and Juliana at Gryffindor, along with some of their friends. She saw Abby, Andi, and Teddy at Ravenclaw, and she saw Albus and Scorpious at Slytherin. The hat must have sensed her looking at Slytherin, because just as she looked at the table, she heard the voice say:  
"Ah, and you've got a nice chunk of Black in you too…"

At this, Reagan saw Amelia's face redden, as though Reagan didn't deserve to be part of the house of Black. Reagan smirked at her, before re-focusing her attention on the Gryffindor table

"But not the kind of Black many have been accustomed to, though that is still there, but the _compassionate_ side of the Black Family, definitely not the Slytherin bit…"

By this point, Reagan was getting annoyed; it was taking far too long for this hat to decide, so she decided she would help it make up its mind.

_Gryffindor, Gryffindor_ she thought over and over to herself.

"Alright then, lets put you in… GRYFFINDOR!"

Reagan jumped up from the bench, and ran to the Gryffindor table, where she caught James looking at her, and smiled.

Just as Reagan sat down, "Lupin, Riley" was called forward.

Ever since Reagan had been sorted into Gryffindor, Riley had begun to chant Gryffindor in her head, hoping to be with her sister.

As the hat was placed on her head, she heard the voice in her head just as everyone else did.

"You're just like your sister, both very smart, both very loyal and brave too. But there's more, everything about you is equal, but you possess more bravery than she, or maybe you're just surer of yourself than she is of herself… but you possess plenty of bravery, and since it seems to be where you want to go… GRYFFINDOR!"

Riley too ran to the Gryffindor table, and she gave her sister a hug as she slid into the seat next to her.

After the sorting was finished, (Both Lily and Hugo were put into Gryffindor as well) the plates in front of them were filled with food, and everyone began to eat. When the feast had concluded, the prefects took them up to their rooms. Jessie was a prefect for Gryffindor, and so Reagan and Riley walked next to her.

When they entered their dorms, they claimed beds next to each other, and were delighted to find that Lily had been able to snag a bed next to them. The other two girls in their room were Isabel Mason and Eliza Wilkinson. All five girls realized they had a lot in common, and both Isa (as she preferred to be called) and Eliza found Riley and Reagan's metamorph abilities fascinating. They chatted for a while, before finally settling into bed.

As Reagan fell asleep, she put all her fears for the full moon in the back of her mind, and found that she quite enjoyed being at Hogwarts.


	4. Chapter 4

Reagan woke the next morning to the sounds of three other girls getting dressed for their first day of Hogwarts classes. She decided to spend a few moments lying in bed, just thinking about finally learning magic, and how excited that made her. At least, that was her plan until someone ripped the curtains around her bed away from her.

"Good, you're already up."

"Wha- Lily, what are you doing?"

"Riley won't wake up, and all three of us tried. I could get her up if I had about an hour to spare, but I don't. And she nearly ripped Isa and Eliza's heads off when they tried, so that leaves you."

"Ugh. Good morning to you too." Reagan replied darkly.

"It is, isn't it? And rather sunny too, although I suppose that's just because it's still September." Lily replied in her usually dreamy voice, having completely missed Reagan's sarcasm.

Reagan shuffled her way over to Riley's bed, where she could just make out Riley's blonde hair above the covers. Reagan began to go over to Riley before she realized something- Riley's hair wasn't supposed to be blonde. They'd both gone to bed with their hair blue, and both were perfectly capable of keeping their hair morphed while they slept, and least, Riley was supposed to be able to. Riley usually only had problems with morphing before a particularly bad full moon, which hadn't happened in years. Reagan gave a panicked glance around the room, and when her eyes met Lily's, she knew there had been a reason Riley wasn't waking up on her own, and Lily knew Reagan could deal with it. Upon seeing the look on Reagan's face, Lily suggested to Isa and Eliza that the three of them head down to breakfast, since they'd probably get lost on the way to their first class. As she was leaving, Lily came over to Reagan's froze form.

"Want me to get Jessie or Juliana?"

"Jessie will be busy with Prefect stuff."

"Juliana?"

"If you run in to her on your way down, yeah."

"Ok. Will I see you later?"

"I have no idea. I hope you'll see both of us."

Lily gave one last sympathetic look, before walking out to join their roommates for breakfast.

Reagan continued walking over to Riley, and upon arriving at her bed, crawled on top of the covers. Years of being the one to wake Riley up had made Reagan quite the expert- the sleeping in wasn't a sign of anything, except Riley being Riley. So Reagan lay down next to Riley, and began stroking her hair, softly talking to her. She tried that for about 5 minutes, without much response, so she went to her next tactic, she started jumping on Riley's bed, talking in a normal voice, telling her to get up. When that didn't work, she got right next to Riley's ear, and shouted for her to wake up. Riley merely flinched, but it was a reaction nonetheless. Which is why as Juliana was walking up the stairs to the first year dormitories, she heard what she thought was a blow horn, followed by Riley screaming at Reagan.

When Juliana entered her sisters' room, Reagan had a grin on her face, and Riley had an impressive case of bed head. If it had been any of the other twins, there would have been a blood bath about to happen, but Reagan and Riley were so close that the only thing that happened was that they both started laughing until they were crying, and Reagan couldn't breathe.

"Just making sure you two are up."

"Oh, yeah. Riley didn't want to wake up, but I convinced her."

"Arse."

"Hey! That's not a nice name to call the person who is saving you from being late to your first class!"

"Reagan, did you deserve for her to call you an arse?"

"Of course not!"

"Yes you did!"

"What did you do?"

"She's the one who wouldn't wake up!"

"So you used a blow horn?"

"Yes!"

"You know you could have gotten her up in a different way, right?"  
"I tried that, and it didn't work."

"Oh, ok then."

"Wait what?! Jules, that was totally unfair!"

"But she had good intentions."

"Good intentions my arse."

"You have absolutely foul language in the morning dear sister."

"Piss off."

"My point exactly."

"Reagan, finish getting dressed, before the two of you destroy the tower."

"Fine."

Reagan grabbed her shoes, and her book bag as well, and left to go to the common room with Juliana. Meanwhile, Riley took a quick shower, and she tried not to think about what waking up un-morphed would mean for tonight.

10 minutes later, the three sisters were making their way to the Great Hall for breakfast. Once they arrived, they were given their schedules, and Reagan and Riley went to eat quickly before their first class, which was in 30 minutes.

Someone tapped Reagan on the back, and when she turned around, she saw James behind her, and he wanted to talk. So she got up and followed him out of the hall.

"When is the rainbow coming back?"

"Riley wanted to match, so whenever she's done matching."  
"Riley's having issues isn't she?"

"Who told you that?"  
"Jules. What happened?"  
"She went to bed with blue hair and woke up blonde."  
"That's not good."  
"I know."  
"Right, sorry. Trying not to think about it?"  
"Yeah. So is she."  
"Ok then. What's your first class?"  
"Charms. 8:30."  
"That'll be fun. Then what?"

"We also have DADA, Transfiguration, and Potions."

"No Herbology or History of Magic?"

"Not today."

"Ok. Have fun, don't piss off the teachers."  
"Arse."

"Isn't that Riley's thing?"  
"Bloody arse. That better?"

"Much."

"Good."

"Bye Ray."

"Don't call me Ray, Jamie."  
"Don't call me Jaime, Ray."

"Bloody Fucking Arse."  
"Oo, ouch."  
"Bugger off."

With that, Reagan turned away from her annoying brother, and walked back in to the Great Hall, in hopes of finishing some food before charms.

Riley and Reagan decided to leave for class shortly after, and made it to charms after only getting lost once. The actual class went by relatively smoothly, since all they were doing was levitating feathers. Reagan and Riley had a fairly easy time of it, as did Lily. Isa and Eliza finally managed by the end of the class, but one poor boy only succeeded in blowing up his feather by the end of class.

"What's your name boy?"  
"Devin, sir"

"Devin what?"  
"Devin Finnegan, sir."  
"Ah, figures."

Devin just looked around, clearly missing _what_ figured.

The bell rang, and everybody headed out, with Gryffindor first years meeting up with Slytherin first years for DADA. Reagan and Riley walked in to the classroom and were surprised when they saw who their teacher was

"Harry!"

"Hi girls."

"What are you doing here? Did you get sacked from the ministry?"  
"No, I didn't get sacked, I told McGonagall I'd teach for the year."  
"Oh."  
"Well, can we say you got sacked?"

"No Reagan, you can't say I got sacked."

"Bollocks."

"You've been around your brothers too much."

"Or we've been around your sons too much."

"My boys would never say things like that."

"Rubbish."  
"Hi Daddy!"

"Hi Lily girl. How's your first day going?"  
"Fine. Riley wouldn't wake up this morning."

"Really?"  
"Yeah, I had to use a blow horn on her to get her up."  
"I don't know if you should be proud of that Reagan."  
"But I am."  
"Ok then."

By this time, students began to come into the classroom, so their conversation was effectively finished. But the three of them grabbed a table that seated 5 at the front of the room, and ushered Isa and Eliza over. They were talking, and in Isa and Eliza's case, giggling, about having Harry Potter as their DADA teacher. They were paying no attention to anyone else in the room, until a snotty voice from behind them spoke up

"Ugh, why are the freaks and their friends laughing? And why are scum like them still in the castle."

The room went silent. Many of the occupants had missed the altercation between Amelia and Teddy the night before, and had never heard another student talk about someone like that, at least not when the other person could hear them. But that's not why the room went silent, as Amelia had finished her statement, Harry had re-emerged from his office, and had heard the whole thing, and was now glaring at her with a look that Lily, Reagan, and Riley knew to be his "I-would-hex-you-to-high-heaven-if-it-were-allowed-but-it's-not-so-I-can't-but-you-should-pray-it-never-becomes-legal" look. Amelia was also realizing that she might be in some amount of trouble, because she started slipping down in her chair in the hopes that Harry wouldn't see her. Of course she wasn't that lucky though

"Name. Now."

"A-a-amelia."

"Amelia what?"  
"Amelia Zabini"

"100 points from Slytherin for your comments, which attacked my daughter, my god-daughters, and their friends."

Amelia just stared at him; as though it had never crossed her mind that Lily could be related to him, or that Riley and Reagan would be his goddaughters.

"Also, 2 moths detention, including weekends, with Filch."

"Yes, sir."  
"Good." As Harry turned to the rest of the class, everyone seemed to relax just slightly, possibly due to the twinkle in his eyes that betrayed that something fun was about to happen.

"Welcome to Defense Against the Dark Arts. I'm assuming you all know who I am, but if you don't, my name is Harry Potter." At this, there was an excited buzzing around the room. "For those that know who I am, that should be plenty of information. If you don't, it should be plenty to figure out why everyone else is apparently so excited that I'm teaching this year. If you want to know why, you'll have to research, because It will not be covered in this class."

Once Harry finished his little speech, he went on to tell the class what they were going to be doing this year. He then told everyone to get out their wands and break into partners, as they were going to be practicing disarming.

By the end of class, Riley, Reagan, Lily, and Isa had all disarmed their partners, and Eliza had come very close. When the bell rang, Lily, Reagan, and Riley gave Harry a hug, and headed to the Great Hall to eat lunch before going to Transfiguration.

When they got to class, all they saw was a cat sitting on the desk. For someone who knew that McGonagall was an animagus, it wasn't a surprise really, but many of the students were shocked when class started and the cat jumped off the desk and turned into their Headmistress and Professor.

Transfiguration passed without incident, and as the bell rang, everyone began to head to the dungeons for potions.

"Lupin, a word please."

Both girls looked at each other, and their professor, clearly confused as to _which_ Lupin she was speaking to.

"You both might as well stay, if you're like your siblings, you're just going to share what I tell you."

She stared at them, and both girls were too afraid to move, let alone speak.

"For goodness sakes! Don't look so terrified. I was only going to tell you that the Hospital wing has been set up for you tonight dear. And that you may head up whenever you wish, and if you choose to do so now, you shall be excused from your lessons today and tomorrow."

"Oh."  
"You may accompany your sister as well Miss. Lupin. I've written your parents, and they've told me it's best not to separate you two."

"Oh."  
"Really now, I thought you were the children of Remus Lupin, are you only capable of saying one syllable words?"  
"No."

At this, the three of them started laughing, before McGonagall dismissed them,

"Do you want to go to potions?"

"Not really."

"Ok. Lets go get your stuff from our dormitory, and we'll head up to the hospital. We can have someone tell Lily where we are."  
"Ok. I've been thinking-"

"That's never a good thing."  
"I think I want to tell Isa and Eliza."  
"I was thinking that same thing too, but I think we should wait until next time. Just so we don't scare them off."

"As if you didn't already do that this morning Reagan."  
"What?! You were the one who wouldn't wake up, and who tried to rip their heads off when they tried to wake you up."  
"True."

"C'mon. Lets go get your stuff."

The girls headed up to Gryffindor tower, where they ran into Jessie and Juliana. Once they had told their sisters where they were going, and asked them to tell Lily- but not Isa and Eliza- they went to their dormitory to get a change of clothes and the stuffed animals Riley would need- a wolf and a chameleon.

As they made their way up to the hospital wing, they ran into Teddy, who offered to walk them to their destination. Once they arrived, they introduced themselves to Madame Pomfrey, who led them to a room that had two beds, since Reagan would be staying with Riley. Madame Pomfrey told them they could leave the wing, but she wanted them back in the room by 1 hour to moonrise, if not earlier. The girls agreed, and followed Teddy from the Hospital.

They reached the 4th floor where Teddy had a class in a few minutes, and then decided that they wanted to hang out by the lake. Teddy agreed that was ok, and said he'd send one of their various siblings out to meet them.

The girls made their way out to the lake, and sat under a beautiful willow tree, where they were secluded from the rest of the student population. They didn't speak, but they didn't need to. They knew each other so well, that it would have been like talking to themselves. In fact, they didn't usually talk when it was just the two of them, or if they were with any of their other siblings really, because all the twins were the same way, and Teddy was so used to it, and knew his siblings so well, that he was able to know what they were talking about.

"Why didn't you morph today?"

The question was innocent enough, but the fact that Riley had vocalized it unnerved Reagan. It was like Riley wanted the answer in the record.

"You said you wanted to match."

"I said that last night."  
"So?"  
"So, you didn't have to match me today. You could've gone rainbow."

The girls giggled at what had become the family's term for Reagan's preferred hair and eye color.

"It didn't seem right."  
"Right?"  
"Fair I guess."  
"Fair?"  
"Are you going to repeat everything I say?"  
"Arse."

Their conversation ceased for a moment. Reagan was used to Riley calling her an arse, it was something that happened at least 5 times a day, if not more.

"Sorry."  
"It's ok."  
"But why do you say it wasn't fair?"  
"'Cause you woke up blonde."

"Oh."  
"And I wasn't sure if I wanted people to be able to tell us apart yet, and since you were having issues, it seemed like the only way for people to not be able to tell us apart was for me to not morph either."

"I see."

"Yeah."

Another lapse in conversation, but this one was the kind of silence they were used to, and truthfully, the two girls preferred silence.

"Future reference?"  
"Yeah?"  
"You can morph if I'm having issues. I won't mind."

"You won't?"  
"Not unless you make yourself better looking than me."  
"But I'm already better looking."  
"Arse."

The girls sat in silence until the sky started to darken, and they had to go back to the hospital. None of their siblings had come, but that was ok with them, they hadn't really wanted company, and Teddy had probably known that.

They walked by the Great Hall, and Reagan ducked inside to grab some bread and fruit, but Riley didn't eat. She never ate before a full moon. If she did, it would get ugly, and she never felt like being sick when she was done with the seizures. So they headed back to the hospital wing, Reagan munching on her bread and apple, Riley thinking of the unpleasantness that Reagan was no doubt going to witness, and sighed inwardly. Sometimes she hated Reagan seeing her like this, but she knew it would be a lot worse if Reagan weren't there. They said hi to Madame Pomfrey when they arrived, and went into their room, glad that no one else was in there. Reagan had finished her dinner, and put on her pajamas, before sitting on the chair next to Riley's bed. Riley put her pajamas on, and crawled in the bed closest to the door, since Madame Pomfrey was sure to want to check on her a few times. As she got under the covers, she closed her eyes, determined to get at least a little bit of sleep in before she couldn't sleep anymore. Reagan just watched her sister, and prepared for the unpleasantness to begin, and wished, yet again, that Riley had just waited three days before coming to Hogwarts.


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning, Reagan woke up in the bed Madame Pomfrey had set up for her. She looked over to where Riley was, and was shocked to see a head of bubblegum pink hair in the chair in between the meds.

"Mum?"  
Tonks startled a bit, but realized it was Reagan that was talking.

"Hi Baby."  
"I'm not a baby mum."  
"I know. But it makes me feel better."  
"What?"  
"If you're both babies, then I can protect you."  
Reagan got out of her bed, and went to sit on her mother's lap, and leaned her head against her mother's shoulder.

"Mum, you don't need to protect us anymore. We're safe, and no one can change that anymore."  
"I know, it's a mum thing though."  
"I know."  
"How do you know? You're not a mother, are you?"  
"NO! Of course not! I just mean, I know that you want to protect us; it's how I feel about Riley every month. I'd do anything to make her not go through it, I'd even do it myself, anything so that she won't have to, but there's nothing I can do, and it kills me every month when I have to watch her."  
"You don't have to watch, Reagan."  
"I know, but I feel even worse if I get to sleep through it, and she only gets to sleep if she can calm down enough to sleep before moonrise."

Tonks smiled at her daughter, because at that moment, she didn't need to do anything else. The two of them sat together, waiting for Riley to wake up. When she finally did, she was more than a little shocked to see her mother with her sister.

"Mum, what are you doing here?"

"James sent me an owl saying that you were going to have an especially bad night, and I wanted to be here when you woke up."  
"But what about daddy? Doesn't he need you more than I do?"

"I got the owl yesterday afternoon, and daddy was with me. He told me he wanted me to come, and he'd come later today when he felt better."  
"Are you sure you shouldn't be with him. His night had to have been worse than Riley's"  
Tonks looked at Riley, "You didn't have a bad night?"  
"It wasn't great Mum, but it wasn't the worst I've ever had."

"She just had a few more than usual, and it took her longer to fall asleep, that's all."

"Even if it wasn't the worst you've ever had, I wanted to be here when you woke up. I was here after Siri's first time away from home."

The girls nodded in agreement, and the subject was dropped in favor of lighter conversation. They talked about classes, which teachers they liked (Flitwick, Harry, McGonagall), the teachers they didn't like (none so far) and the ones they hadn't met yet (Slughorn, Sprout, and the new History of Magic teacher). They talked about the girls' roommates, and Tonks was glad they had Lily, but she was also glad they had two other girls whom they seemed to get along with. And even though she didn't say it, she was glad the two of them hadn't been split up during the sorting.

They stayed in the hospital until after lunchtime, by which time Remus had arrived, looking pale and tired, but happy to see his family. Reagan swore that she saw a few new scars, but she hoped they weren't really there. She hated seeing her father after a full moon, because he always looked so weak, so brittle, so unlike the father she knew he was. But at that moment, she couldn't have been happier to see him.

They left the wing together, after deciding that they'd like to have a small picnic by the lake, with any of their other children if they happened to pass them on the way to the lake.

By the time they were at the front doors, they had found Andi, James and a very tired Siri, and Teddy. They made their way to the black lake and Tonks and Lupin's favorite tree, which Riley and Reagan noticed was the same tree they had been sitting under the previous night. They had just started setting out their food when they heard an unpleasant voice behind them

"Oh look, the pack's out and enjoying the weather. Are they allowed to let you out so soon after a full moon? You might bite one of your pups. We can't have that can we, _dog_?"

Tonks started to pull out her wand, when Remus put a hand on her arm. He stood up and looked at Amelia

"Your parents are Blaise and Pansy Zabini, aren't they?"  
"So what if they are?"  
"Oh, nothing, I just remember when I was their teacher, that's all."  
"Like you could ever teach purebloods anything they don't already know. And how dare you talk to me, you filthy little half-blood?!"

"Don't you dare talk to my husband that way!"

"You don't deserve to speak to me, you don't even deserve to be alive! You shamed your family! You were a Black and you threw it all away to be with that mutt!"  
"First of all, that was my mother who 'threw everything away'. And second, I don't need some little 'pureblood' snot telling me I made good choices."  
Amelia opened her mouth to say something else when Teddy jumped up and started yelling at her

"You don't seem to be able to control your mouth, so lets see if I can make it easier for you. 500 points from Slytherin, for your continued attacks against my sisters, my parents, my grandparents, my ancestors, and myself. Also, you have an additional 4 months detention with professor McGonagall. I'm honestly surprised anyone in Slytherin is still talking to you. You've lost them 760 points, and it's only the third day of school. If you can't learn to control your mouth, I will be forced to speak with professor McGonagall about your expulsion from Hogwarts. You're excused."

With that Teddy turned away, and went back to eating with his family. Amelia stood and stared at them, until Teddy threatened to take away another 50 points if she didn't leave.

"Teddy?"  
"Hmm?"  
"You said she lost the points due to her _continued_ attacks on your family. What else has she done?"  
"She seems to think her family is above ours, and insists on pointing it out every chance she gets. It started before she was even sorted, if you can believe it."  
At this, Remus started chuckling.  
"What?"  
"I actually can believe someone would lose points before even being sorted, James Potter managed to pull that off."  
"Oh. Well, she continued it in Harry's class yesterday, and then again just now."

"Why didn't you tell us?"  
"We can handle it mum, and Teddy's Head Boy."

"Yeah, besides, we told McGonagall about it yesterday."

"I think I should write to Blaise. He always said he liked my class, he might be able to talk to her about her attitude."

"Can't you just leave it alone dad?"  
"No. I won't allow anyone to speak to my children or my wife like that."

Remus effectively ended that conversation, and the family turned to more pleasant topics, like their plans for when the children came home for the winter holidays.

Before long, it was time for the kids to go back inside, and Remus and Tonks wanted to say hello to Harry before they left, so they set off back into the castle together. They separated in the entry hall, and Remus and Tonks continued up to Harry's office.


	6. Chapter 6

I know it's kinda short, but I didn't really have a great inspiration for it. But hopefully it's still good.

The rest of term passed quickly enough for Riley and Reagan, and every full moon became easier and easier. Amelia seemed to have finally gotten the message, which may have had something to do with Remus writing to Blaise about his daughter's behavior. Regardless of what the cause was, Amelia was leaving Riley and Reagan, along with their family, alone. The end of term was fast approaching, and soon enough it was time to go home for the holidays.

Riley, Reagan, Lily, Isa and Eliza managed to get a compartment to themselves on the train, and Rose, Hugo, Albus, Scorpious, and Hugo's friend David, and David's twin sister Natasha were in the compartment across from them. The doors to the compartments were left open, so they could socialize with each other. The trip was relatively unremarkable, something everyone was glad for.

When they arrived at the station, they all hugged each other, before going off to find their parents. Isa was going to stay with the Lupins, since her parents were away, and she didn't want to go with them. It was a quiet ride home, and once everyone was settled in the house, they decided to go to dinner in Muggle London.

The days leading to Christmas flew by, and Riley, Reagan and Isa were having a wonderful time hanging out with each other all day. Riley decided she wanted to tell Isa about her "condition" and so one day the three of them went outside to talk. As Riley was telling Isa about her problem, Isa looked shocked, but said she thought it would be worse.

"You don't mind?"  
"Why would I mind?"  
"I just- thought it would creep you out."  
"No, I just think it sucks. But it's no reason to not speak to you again."

That was the last they talked about it, preferring to be inside with the rest of the family.

On Christmas Day, the Lupins and Isa went to Potter Manor to spend time with the Potters and Weasleys. They would have gone to the Burrow, but there wasn't enough room for everyone, and Potter Manor was much bigger.

When they arrived, Harry, Ginny, James, Albus, and Lily were there (it was their house after all), along with Ron, Hermione, Rose, Hugo, George, Angelina, Fred, Roxanne, Percy, Audrey, Molly, Lucy, Charlie, Bill, Fleur, Victorie, Dominique, and Louis. They arrived the same time the Molly and Arthur did, and Andromeda arrived shortly after.

The day was spent exchanging gifts, eating wonderful food, and lounging with friends and family. James, Siri, Abby, Andi, Riley, Reagan, and Isa had convinced their parents to let them stay the night at Potter Manor. They returned home very sugar high, and wouldn't calm down for the rest of the day.

The day to return to Hogwarts finally arrived, and though they were sad to be leaving their parents and family, they were glad to be going back to school, but that's what happens when you go to a magic school, isn't it?


	7. Chapter 7

Ooo, drama! I think I did an ok job on this bit. I'm only just starting to write these kinds of things, so bear with me if some of them aren't as great as others. Reviews are always appreciated!

The new term passed at an excruciatingly slow pace. It was as though all the teachers had unanimously decided that the students didn't have enough homework, and so assigned essays almost every class. It wouldn't have been too horrible, if it weren't for the fact that the essays were designed to make the students think, and most of the students didn't have time for copious amounts of that.

Another unwanted side effect of the almost-daily essays was the stress. Reagan wouldn't have even cared about being stressed, if she hadn't discovered that stress made Riley's full moons even worse. The full moon in March was horrendous, and it was made even worse by the fact that March was going to have a blue moon. Reagan was furious that Riley was going to have to endure two full moons in the same month.

To make matters worse, Tonks wasn't going to be able to come until _after_ the second moon, because blue moons for _actual_ werewolves were even worse and Remus couldn't be left alone after the transformation was completed, and he was back to being a human.

The days leading up to the second moon were not the best days to annoy Reagan. She was constantly on edge, and she was infuriated that Riley wasn't just as annoyed, of not more so.

They were sitting in the common room the day before the blue moon, and Riley was relaxing, and enjoying a game of wizard's chess with Eliza (who had also been informed of Riley's "condition"). Reagan came downstairs from doing her homework to see her sister not working on anything

"Riley, you really should do at least one of your essays before tomorrow, so you'll be able to relax."  
"I'm relaxed enough Reagan, and if I'm not, it's because of you."  
"What's that supposed to mean?"  
"You're all over me to finish this and study that, otherwise I'll be stressed tomorrow night. You're the one who's making me stressed!"  
"Maybe that's because I don't want to have to watch you convulse even more horribly than you already do!"  
"You don't have to tell me what it's like Reagan, I bloody well live through it!"  
"Oh, do you? I was under the impression that you blacked out for most of it, or was that just a lie, so you couldn't be held accountable for anything you did?!"  
"You know full well I black out! You 've seen it!"  
"Really? 'Cause I', starting to think what I see is someone who's faking something to get even more attention!"

The whole common room went silent. Riley and Reagan had never had a fight like this before, and although Reagan got annoyed with Riley's condition, she never said what she was thinking about it, even if she really wanted to. Riley seemed to realize finally what Reagan really thought of her monthly issue, and the pain was clearly etched on her face.

Reagan wanted to hug Riley and tell her she was sorry, but before she could take a step towards her sister, someone grabbed her hand and hauled her out of the portrait hole and into the hallway, into an abandoned classroom.

"What the bloody fucking hell do you think you're doing?! I was going to apologize, I wasn't going to bloody well hit her, although it's not like she wouldn't deserve it. She such a little-"  
"Ray, shut up."

Reagan finally looked up at the person who had taken her out of the common room, and was surprised to see James staring at her.

"Jamie, I need to go back and apologize. I didn't mean any of it! I'm just so stressed and pissed off, and I just said it, but I didn't really mean it!"  
"Yes you did Ray. Don't lie to me. I know you did, because I've wanted to say things like that to Siri. But you know the rules, you can gripe about your issues to yourself, and even me on occasion, but you can't say them in front of her!"  
"I bloody well know, James."  
"So then why'd you do it, Reagan?"

"Because."  
"Because why?"  
"Because it's not fair!"  
"It's not fair? You really want attention badly enough to say that your sister is faking seizures?"  
"What?! No! I mean the situation isn't fair!"  
"I think you need to explain what you're saying."  
"It's not fair that it happens to her! Or Siri! It's not fair that once a month her body can't decide if she's a werewolf or not! It's not fair that I feel so guilty for her that I don't let myself sleep for days before, because I know she won't be able to sleep that night! It's not fair that I have to listen to my sister, my _best friend_ begging for it to stop and begging to just die. That's how I know she doesn't black out, at least not completely. Ever since she got here, every month, she's been begging to die, just so it'll stop, but then in the morning, she won't remember anything. And I can't tell anyone, because they'll think she really wants to die, but she doesn't! It's not really her, but I still have to listen to her begging to die for eight hours every month. And just when I thought I would be able to cope with it, I find out it's going happen twice! So I get to spend another night listening to her scream and cry, because she's in pain, and I can't do anything about it, and I can't just not go, because I know it'll be so much worse, and I can't have that on my conscience! That's why it's not fair!"

After her rant James just stared at her. He realized that everything she'd just said had been true, and that she was terrified of it happening again tomorrow, and she would do anything to be able to forget that it was coming. But everyone in their family knew you couldn't just forget the full moon.

Meanwhile back in the common room, Riley stood and watched as James pulled Reagan out of the room. Before she knew what was happening, Sirius was coming towards her, and pulling her up the stairs to his room- because he obviously couldn't get up the stairs to hers. He told Jessie to get Riley's wolf and chameleon and bring them to his room. After Jessie left, he locked the door with a spell only he could undo.

Just as Reagan and James had a special bond, Sirius and Riley had a special bond, one that stemmed from having the same issue every month.

"Ry, you know she didn't mean it, don't you?"  
"No, I know she meant it, because it's exactly what I would say if I was in her place."  
"Ry, she's just anxious. She doesn't know what tomorrow night is going to be like."

"Neither do I! But I don't go around telling her she's making stuff up! She's being a bloody fucking arse!"  
"Ry, you need to calm down, really."  
"Why should I? Why should I care what she says anymore? Why should I care if she even still loves me?" Riley's eyes began tearing up at this point, as though she had realized something vital "Siri, what if she doesn't love me anymore? What if this is too much for her to handle?"

"Shut up Ry. How could you even say something like that?"  
"You saw the way she looked at me! She looked at me like she never wanted anything to do with me again!"  
"That was one look, but I've seen the way she looks at you _everyday_. Ever since she was smart enough to know what happens to you at the full moon, which was when she was about 8 months old. She may not have known _what_ was happening, but she knew it was bad. And ever since that, she's looked at you like you were the younger one, and you were the one that needed protecting. After that, she refused to leave your side during the full moon. Before mum and dad got you a bigger bed, we would come in to your room in the morning to see you both were almost falling out of the bed, because she insisted on sleeping next to you, because she thought it would keep you safe, and she would always sleep by the door, because she thought someone came in to hurt you. And once she realized what really happened, she had a new look on her face every month. She's bloody _terrified_ that something will happen to you that will be even worse; she honestly seems to think that you'll _die_ one day. You remember the worst night you ever had, right?"  
"Yeah, of course."  
"You remember it as the night you didn't stop thrashing around, but everyone else, especially Reagan, remembers it as the _one _night she wasn't with you, because she wanted to stay with Lily and play. That's why she won't leave you alone on full moons now. Because she knows that the _one night_ she wasn't there was the night your seizure didn't stop. You didn't have a bunch of little seizures; you had one long one that lasted _eight hours_. So think about that next time you say she doesn't love you."  
"Siri, what do I do?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"What do I do? How do I make her talk to me?"  
"Well, for starters, don't tell her that she doesn't suffer. I know you weren't the only one who said bad things, but you did say a couple, and you need to apologize for them. And don't ever tell her you doubted that she loved you."

"Thanks Siri."  
"You're welcome Ry. Now go to bed."


	8. Chapter 8

Reagan really didn't want to wake up the next morning. She hadn't slept well, and she kept having dreams of her family disowning her, and every time she tried to explain, she found that she couldn't speak.

She heard her drapes opening

"You guys go down to breakfast, I'll wake her up and we'll meet you down there."  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yeah."

Once the dormitory door closed, Reagan slowly opened her eyes, to find Isa standing over her bed

"Good, we all thought you were dead."  
"I am dead."  
"No, but you will be if you keep hiding up here. Your brother has been trying to find a way up here for the past hour."  
"Why?"  
"I don't know, he won't say anything."  
"Tell him to bugger off."  
"My, my, you're just as pleasant as Riley in the mornings."  
"Shove off."

Isa just stared at Reagan for another couple minutes. She finally turned away, and Reagan thought she had given up, and so turned over to go back to sleep. Less than a minute later, however, a rather loud, obnoxious noise was screaming in her ear

"Bloody fucking hell! What the bloody hell do you think you're doing you bloody fucking ARSE?!"

"Huh, so this thing really does work."  
Reagan looked over to find Isa holding a blow horn in her hand, with a sly grin on her face.

"I'm going to bloody KILL YOU!"  
With that, Reagan jumped out of the bed, and stormed at Isa. Isa was a muggle born, and had spent years playing muggle football, and so was much quicker.

Reagan finally cornered her in the bathroom, but Isa was able to slip past her, locking her in the bathroom. This suited Reagan just fine however, because she realized that she _really_ needed to pee. And a quick shower wouldn't hurt either.

15 minutes later, Reagan emerged from the bathroom feeling better, but one glance at Isa reminded Reagan that she still had someone to kill.

"Whoa, calm down. Seriously! Ray, CALM DOWN!"

Reagan paused, then without warning, she launched herself at Isa. Isa had about 5 seconds to recognize what she had done before Reagan was upon her, and Isa barely had time to realize that she wasn't being punched. Instead, she was rolling around on the ground laughing for all she was worth. Damn Reagan for knowing how ticklish she was

"Stop… stop… can't… breathe"  
"Serves you right"  
"Sorry! I didn't mean to call you that, I swear!"  
"Fine. But if it ever happens again, I _will_ kill you."  
"Ok, ok, I won't do it again."  
"Better not, arse."  
"Hey, now. Is that really necessary?"  
"Yes, yes it is."  
"Fine. Can we go eat now?"  
"I suppose. Can you bring me food to charms?"  
"No."  
"What? Why?"  
"You need to face your sister."  
"But I don't wanna."  
"Whining will get you nowhere. You guys got in a huge fight, you have to talk to her sooner or later."  
"Later? I'll pick that one."  
"Oh, did I say later? Sorry, I meant sooner or sooner."  
"Arse."  
"That's the spirit."

The two girls left the dormitory, and headed to the Great Hall. Once Isa was standing in front of the doors to enter the Great Hall, she realized Reagan wasn't with her anymore. She turned around and found her at the top of the last flight of stairs.

"Reagan?"  
"Hmm?"  
"You know you have to face her eventually. Besides, she can't do anything to you in public."  
"That's what you think."  
"Huh?"  
"She may seem sweet and innocent, but she _is_ a Lupin."  
"So, she'll prank you. Maybe it'll make you both laugh."  
"Ugh. Fine. Hold on a minute."

Reagan screwed up her face, and before long, her rainbow look was traded in for long strawberry blonde hair and gray-blue eyes. If Isa didn't know better, she would have sworn she was looking in a mirror.

"Nuh-uh."  
"Why? Just for breakfast, please?"  
"Fine, whatever. Can we go eat now?"

They made their way into the Great Hall, and over to where Lily and Eliza were sitting. It was only after Reagan sat down that she noticed that there were in fact _two _Elizas. Riley seemed to have had the same idea, because she had copied Eliza's short black hair and bright blue eyes.

"I guess we can't have anyone yelling at each other if we don't know which one's which."  
"It would appear you're right Lily." Said Reagan-as-Isa.

Breakfast carried on semi-normally, and before long, it was time to head to their first class. They remained as their friends throughout the class, and throughout DADA as well, although Harry was slightly more inquisitive about what was happening that Flitwick had been. He decided to have Siri and James talk to their sisters later.

The five girls were on their way to lunch when Siri grabbed Riley and James grabbed Reagan, and told them that they needed to talk to their twin. They agreed somewhat reluctantly, and agreed to meet up at the Black Lake.

Once they arrived at the lake, they changed back into their "normal" forms and stared at each other for a few minutes. Riley ultimately held out her hand, and when Reagan went to shake it, she was met with an electric jolt through her body. Both girls looked at each other until Reagan spoke

"_Arse!_"

At this, both girls broke into a fit of giggles, and Reagan ran at Riley and gave her the biggest hug she could.

Neither girl apologized, but neither girl needed to. They both knew they had done things wrong, and silently agreed to put it behind them.

The rest of the day passed quietly enough, and both girls skipped their last class in favor of getting some sleep in the hospital wing.

Reagan watched Riley as she slept, and thought again how unfair it was that someone that peaceful had to suffer every month.

Every one of their siblings came to visit for at least a little while, but neither Riley nor Reagan was in the mood to talk much.

The girls were left alone with 30 minutes to moonrise, giving them plenty of time to talk. Or not talk, which was usually the case for them, and both had long decided they preferred it that way.

When the girls were finally ready to leave the next morning, they were surprised to find Lily, Isa and Eliza waiting for them, and all three were annoyed that Madame Pomfrey hadn't let them come in to see Riley.

As they walked down to breakfast, they laughed and cracked jokes, most of which were directed at Reagan. Reagan's response of "Arse" to each joke went mostly unnoticed, which suited her just fine.

When they finally finished breakfast, the roommates made their way to the greenhouses for Herbology, and true to form, the Lupin and Potter children were absolutely horrendous at the subject, as was Eliza. Isa seemed to do ok in the class, although she swore she hated it. The girls laughed as some of the students got too close to the older students' plants, causing some disastrous events occurred. One girl was trying to stop a plant from eating her glove, and a boy was trying to rid his clothes of the puss one cactus had shot at him. Reagan glanced up at Professor Longbottom and swore she saw him laughing before he went over to help the students.


	9. Chapter 9

Warning: Not my best work, but I was really excited to get to the chapters after this one. So the next few chapters will *hopefully* be much better.

The first year at Hogwarts had finally come to an end. As Reagan and Riley made their way to the train station to go home, Reagan was hit a feeling of accomplishment. It hadn't been easy, but she had managed to take care of her sister at the full moons. They weren't any where near pleasant, but they were easier, and there had only been two truly horrible nights. She was glad to be going home finally, but she knew she would miss the castle and all the wonderful people she had met this year.

Riley and Reagan met up with Lily, Isa, and Eliza in the front hall of the castle. As they left the castle, Rose, Hugo, Albus, Scorpious, Abby, and Andi joined them. They walked most of the way in relative silence, laughing now and then at a joke, or finalizing plans for the summer (both Isa and Eliza had been given permission to spend the last month with the Lupin family).

Once they boarded the train, they went in to the compartments based on the groups they had formed during the school year- Riley, Reagan, Isa, Lily, Eliza, and Hugo were in one compartment, while Albus, Rose, Scorpious, Andi, and Abby were in another. They were all friends of course, but the course of the year had made the one-year age gap seem so much larger than it really was.

The ride back to King's Cross was filled with wizard's chess, exploding snap, chocolate frogs, cauldron cakes, and various other sweets. They had wanted to play Gobbstones, but Andi had threatened to hex them if they took it out on the train. Regardless of Andi being a fun-sucker, the kids still managed to have a decent time together.

When they finally arrived at the train station, they disembarked quickly, and as soon as Reagan saw her father standing on the platform, she ran and launched herself at him, glad to finally be able to se him again. When she collided with him, she heard his muffled laughter, and he squeezed her back with all the strength he had. Reagan was pleased to note that while her father looked frail, his hugs were still some of the most welcoming and loving embraces she knew.

"I missed you, Daddy."  
"I missed you too, Bug."

He kissed the top of her head before pulling away to hug her siblings, and Reagan finally seemed to notice her mother standing next to him. Reagan ran at her mother too, and hugged her as fiercely as she could manage. Tonks picked her up and hugged her tightly.

"Welcome home, Baby."  
"Mu-um. I'm not a baby!"  
"You'll always be my baby."

Tonks set her daughter back down on the ground to hug her other children, and Reagan used the time to say goodbye to her friends.

"I'll see you again in a little while, yeah?"  
"Of course!."

"By Ellie. I'll miss you."  
"Bye Ray. I'll miss you too."  
"_Don't _call me Ray."  
"Don't call me Ellie."

"Fair enough. Bye Eliza."

"Bye Reagan."

"I can't believe I won't see you until August!"  
"That's not totally true Isa, you'll come for our birthday, won't you?"  
"I wouldn't miss it for the world."  
"Good. I'll write to you, at least every week. I want to know all about the adventures you and your parents are going on, with pictures!"  
"Ok, but my pictures won't move."  
"That's fine, I'll send you lots of pictures that _do_ move."  
"Deal"  
"Bye Isa. I'll miss you."  
"I'll miss you too Reagan."

"Aren't you going to say goodbye to me?"  
"Lily, we're going to your house for dinner. Tonight."  
"Oh, yeah. I forgot about that."  
"I don't see how that's possible. I've never known you to forget about a meal before."  
"I didn't forget the _meal_, I just forgot you were coming."  
"Right."  
"Honest!"  
"See you tonight, Lily."  
"See you, Reagan."

Reagan made her way back over to her family, hugged Harry and Ginny goodbye, and left for the muggle portion of the train station. Once they made it off platform 9 ¾, Reagan's dad came up to her, and picked her up and carried her out of the train station to the car. She smiled as she realized that her dad noticed how tired she was. The last thing she remembered was buckling herself in the car, before she woke up at home, 4 hours later. James made a comment about her being just like a baby still, and she let everyone laugh, but she made sure James heard her call him an arse as he walked away.

After the family returned from Potter Manor and dinner, Reagan and Riley went up to their room. They still had to unpack their things, but decided it could wait until tomorrow. Instead, they climbed into bed, turned off the lights, and fell asleep quickly. The last thing Reagan thought about before she fell asleep was her first sight of the castle from the boats, and how she hoped summer passed slowly enough to enjoy, but quickly enough to get her back to the castle soon.


	10. Chapter 10

The first month and a half of their summer holiday passed without too much drama. Everybody was able to sleep as late as they wanted- well almost everyone; Jessie and Juliana were never allowed to sleep past 11:30 in the morning. The family hung out together, they played Quidditch, went to Diagon Alley, went to the Burrow or Potter Manor, or to various other destinations.

New pranks were played, and old ones played again for amusement's sake. New tricks were purchased from George and Angelina's shop, and tested on the various siblings and cousins.

Before Reagan could really believe, her and Riley's 12th birthday had arrived. They were woken up with the customary Lupin-birthday-waking-up-method, which involved nine other people cramming into their bedroom; two buckets full of ice-cold water, and simultaneous blow horn blowing and shouts of "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" After a slight argument over what was to be for breakfast-pancakes or French toast- and the eventual decision of what was for breakfast- pancakes _and_ French toast, the family was ready for the first part of the girls' birthday plans.

Harry and Ginny were throwing them a birthday party later in the evening at Potter Manor, so the family had to determine what to do for the first part of the day. They started in Diagon Alley at the ice-cream shop, and then headed out to one of London's numerous parks. Once the family had made it to the special spot inside the hedge maze, Remus traced his wand in an intricate pattern, before the hedge disappeared, to be replaced with a magic amusement park.

They rode all the rides- most of which ignored all laws of physics- and won quite a few stuffed animals. Around 2 in the afternoon, Remus and Tonks decided it was time to head home to deposit their winnings, before heading over to the party, because after all, the guests of honor can't be late to their own party.

When they arrived home, Harry appeared, and told them that Ginny demanded that both girls be blindfolded before flooing over to their house. Reagan and Riley agreed, somewhat skeptically, and the family headed off, with Tonks and Remus accompanying Reagan and Riley, respectively.

Once they arrived, both Reagan and Riley were eager to remove the blindfolds, but Ginny told them they had to be patient and wait for the rest of the guests to arrive before they could see anything. They were led up to their rooms- because each of Harry and Ginny's godchildren had their own room at Potter Manor, because it was simply that massive.

They were left alone, with strict instructions to remain in the room, and not to come put unless instructed to do so.

"Riley?"  
"Yeah Regan?"  
"I didn't really get a chance to tell you, but Happy Birthday."  
"Happy Birthday to you too Reagan."

A brief silence ensued, where the girls could hear people beginning to arrive, but still no one came to get them.

"You wanna do something crazy with our hair?"  
"What did you have in mind, Reagan?"  
"I dunno. Something we don't really do."  
"Ok."

They began to think, which proved to be a mighty difficult job.

"I suppose we could just do nothing."  
"That's one option. But don't I do that a lot?"  
"Not as much as you used to. You kinda stopped after Halloween."

"That's true."  
"So you wanna do that?"  
"Yeah."

They proceeded to screw up their faces- which looked odd when part of their faces were obscured by blindfolds- and undid all their morphing efforts. When they were done, their bleach blonde hair tumbled well past their waists in loose curls.

About five minutes later, Remus and Tonks came up to bring the girls downstairs. Ginny had told them that they were allowed to remove the blindfolds, and Remus and Tonks did just that.

They were somewhat surprised to see their children with blonde hair, and even more shocked when they removed the blindfolds and were met with sparkling emerald eyes.

It was in that moment that Tonks realized that her little girls weren't babies anymore, and the thought nearly pushed her to tears.

The family made their way down stairs, and before they had finished descending the stairs, Remus and Tonks around the corner to wait with all the other guests. As Ginny told the girls they could finish coming downstairs, they looked at each other, smiled, and grabbed hands. Reagan gave Riley's hand a small squeeze, which Riley returned instantaneously, and the girls made their way down the stairs.


	11. Chapter 11

The sight that met them when they rounded the corner was extraordinary. There were streamers in every color of the rainbow, with the exact emerald of their eyes being the most common. Reagan realized Ginny had picked the colors to match their eyes, and with a quick look to Riley, Reagan turned her eyes into her normal rainbow, but left her hair that same blonde color. Jessie watched as Reagan changed her eye color, and had to admit that the colors were set off nicely by the almost-white of her hair. And she too realized that her youngest sisters weren't so young anymore.

Ginny demanded that presents be opened first, so both birthday girls were directed to opposite couches, and everyone else crowded around, the adults all having chairs of some kind to sit on. Each girl was allowed to choose one person-for a total of two- to pass the presents out. Reagan picked Juliana, who always made a game out of everything, while Riley picked Andi, her closest sibling after Reagan and Siri.

By the time presents were all distributed, each girl had a sizable stack in front of her, and they took turns opening presents, with Riley starting, because she was older.

By the time all the presents had been opened, another hour and a half had passed, and both Riley and Reagan had some wonderful gifts:

They each got jumpers from Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, along with some fudge; Bill, Fleur, Victorie, Dominique, and Louis had gotten them each a beautiful necklace; Charlie gave each of them dragon hide boots, Percy, Audrey, Molly, and Lucy gave them each a new set of quills and ink-but Molly and Lucy said they had something else for each of them. George, Angelina, Fred, and Roxanne had gotten them a bunch of new and old jokes from the shop, as well as some chocolate frogs. Ron, Hermione, Rose and Hugo had gotten them books-and Rose and Hugo both looked extremely sorry for their parents' choice of gift. Ginny had gotten each girl earrings that matched the necklaces that each girl got from Bill and his family. Harry had gotten them a joint present- a rather torn-up piece of parchment. The girls were confused by this, but only had a moment to be confused before Harry, their parents, Ginny, and anyone else who knew the secrets of the marauders, were laughing quite loudly. James, Albus, Lily, and because they felt bad for their parents' gifts, Rose, Hugo, Molly, and Lucy, had gotten the girls each a huge assortment of different candies, both wizard and muggle alike. From Remus and Tonks, each girl got a new broomstick- they were both naturally great fliers. From Teddy, they got more candy and a bracelet engraved with their twin's name on it, along with the phrase _Friends forever, sisters for life. _Jessie and Juliana had gotten each girl a scrapbook filled with moments in their lives until the day they turned 11. Abby and Andi had also gotten them each a scrapbook, but these ones were blank inside, with the only picture so far being on the front- Reagan and Riley, hugging each other with the biggest smiles on their faces, exactly a year ago, on their 11th birthday, the day they received their Hogwarts letters. Isa and Eliza gave each of them a camera so they could take plenty of pictures to fill up the scrapbooks. Isa and Eliza also gave them friendship bracelets, and they had one for Lily as well. Soon everyone was calling them "roommate bracelets" instead.

Everyone was getting ready to eat dinner when James and Siri went to the front of the room, and announced that they each had a present for their "respective" sister. James went to Reagan, while Siri went up to Riley.

"Here."  
"Thanks."

Reagan opened the small box, and found a silver heart-shaped locket. She opened it, and on one side, found a tiny, smiling, waving picture of herself, Riley, James and Siri, and on the other side was a smiling and waving picture of Reagan and Riley. She flipped it over, and the back read: _Family is a lifelong friend, sisters are forever-long companions._ Reagan looked up at James with tear in her eyes.

"Happy Birthday Ray."  
"Thank you Jamie."  
She reached up to give her brother a hug, and he lifted her off the floor as he hugged her back.

"Don't call me Jamie." He teased.

"Arse." She teased back.

Siri walked over to Riley, and held out a box roughly the same size as the one Reagan had gotten from James. Riley was slightly disappointed, she had hoped to get at least _one_ present that wasn't the same as what Reagan got. But as she opened the box, she realized that she didn't need to be worried. Inside the box was a square of cotton, and nestled in the cotton was a silver bracelet. Riley picked up the bracelet, and the first thing she noticed was the moon-shaped charm. The next thing she noticed was the charm next to it, which read: _I'll be there, wherever there is, there I'll be. _There was also a small locket-type charm, which held only a single picture, one of Siri and Riley, when Riley was much younger. It had always been Riley's favorite picture, but she had assumed it went missing. It had been taken after a full moon. They both looked somewhat tired, but they both exuded so much life, that no one would have been able to tell they hadn't slept at all the night before. But the real reason they looked so happy, aside from the ridiculously huge grins on their faces, was the light that shone in each of their eyes. It was the kind of light that only came after they had pulled a spectacularly huge prank. Riley held out her wrist, and Siri clipped the bracelet into place.

"Thank you Siri."  
Siri just nodded, but when she hugged her brother, she heard him whisper

"I mean it, you know. Whenever you need me, I'll be there. No matter what, I'll always be there for you. I love you Ry."

"I know you do Siri." She whispered back "I love you too."


	12. Chapter 12

After presents had been opened, and Reagan and Riley had hugged everyone, and thanked him or her for the presents, Molly announced that dinner was ready. Everyone headed out to the backyard, where an extremely long table had been set up with enough chairs to sit every person in attendance.

Reagan and Riley were both surprised when more people came to join the festivities.

Neville, his wife Hannah, and their children Alice, Frank, and Emilie arrived just as the family was coming into the backyard. They had gotten each girl a book on how to advance their morphing abilities, and even Tonks was impressed with some of the suggestions.

Luna and her husband Rolf, along with their twin boys Lorcan and Lysander were the next to arrive, and they had brought each girl a pair of earrings that were designed to keep away Nargles. The girls looked at their parents, and noticed the small smiles on their faces. They knew Luna had crazy ideas, but they loved her anyway. The girls thanked Luna and her family, who then moved to sit next to Ron and Hermione.

Andromeda also was just arriving, and she gave each girl a hug, and apologized for being late. She gave them their presents, some new jewelry. There were earrings, necklaces, rings, and bracelets. Riley and Reagan agreed that they would keep it in a box, and would share it all. Their grandmother smiled at their decision, and moved off to talk to her daughter and son-in-law.

Hagrid came next, and gave each girl a moleskin pouch, where they could store their valuables, and no one would be able to remove them.

Finally, everyone who was expected had arrived, and Mrs. Weasley went inside to get the meal when a faint pop was heard beyond the gate. Everybody looked over in curiosity, and they saw Narcissa Malfoy coming over to the group. Tonks stood up and had her wand drawn in less than a second. Remus went to stand next to her, while their children all formed a tight group in front of Reagan and Riley. James, Al, Lily, Rose, Hugo, Victorie, Dominique, Louis, Roxanne, Fred, Molly, Lucy, Isa and Eliza all came to stand behind Riley and Reagan, effectively sealing the girls off from the unexpected visitor. The only person whose reaction was worse than Tonks and Remus' was Andromeda's.

"Cissy, what are you doing here?"  
"I heard I had some nieces with a birthday today, and I wanted to pay my respects."  
"By crashing the party? Just go home Cissy. Go home to your perfect pureblood family."  
"Dromeda, please."  
By this point, Narcissa's eyes were glassy, as though she were about to start crying

"Please what, Cissy?"  
"Please let me explain."

Andromeda nodded, and Narcissa continued, ignoring all the narrowed eyes pointed at her.

"Lucius and I had a fight, because I told him that I wanted to reconnect with you. He didn't care that you're the only sister I have left. He said I wasn't allowed to associate with… with…"  
"With _what,_ Cissy?"  
Narcissa's voice became very quiet, barely above a whisper, "With _filth_ like you."

There was an uproar, before Andromeda yelled at everyone to shut up, and gestured for her sister to continue.

"Anyways, after he said that, I told him that he wasn't allowed to remain in my house anymore."  
"You kicked him out?" Andromeda was incredulous. She knew Cissy was tough, but Cissy had also been the only one to follow all the rules, and one of the main rules was that you didn't kick your husband out.

"He attacked my sister, and called her horrible names. But he did so much more than that. He allowed that man to live in our house, he allowed him to nearly get my son _killed_. He's the reason my son left home."

Andromeda nodded. Then she walked over toward Narcissa. Tonks tried to grab her mother's arm, but her mum fixed her with a look, and Tonks relaxed her arm back to her side.

Andromeda continued over to her sister, and looked at her for a while, and her sister looked back.

As her grandmother was looking at the woman who was apparently her aunt, Reagan was struck by how similar the two of them looked. They were both gorgeous, with streaks of gray in their otherwise pitch-black hair. But more than that, they both bore scars of loss of a sister they had both loved, even if she had made some poor decisions.

Andromeda continued to look her sister up and down, before suddenly pulling her into a hug. As soon as her mother hugged her aunt, Tonks lowered her wand, and signaled for the others to do so as well. She then went to stand to the side of her aunt and mother, and when the two sisters broke apart, Tonks also hugged her aunt.

"I missed you Aunt Cissy."  
"I missed you too Nymphadora. You really have grown since the last time I saw you."  
"It's Tonks. And I think that 30 plus years will change a person." Tonks said it in a joking tone, which made her aunt smile.

She pulled her aunt over to where her husband and children stood.

"This is my husband Remus, he's a werewolf." Remus gave Tonks a look, and she stuck her tongue out at him before continuing. "And these are our children: Theodore has just finished his schooling, Jessie and Juliana will be entering their final year, and Juliana made Head Girl- Jessie's also a prefect, James and Sirius-" Here Tonks found herself being interrupted by the person in question.

"It's Siri actually."

"Who prefers to go by Siri. They'll both be in their 5th year, and Siri will also be a prefect. Abigail and Andromeda-" Here Tonks was interrupted yet again.

"It's Abby really."

"Andi, actually."  
Both girls laughed as they said it at the same time.

"Abigail prefers to be called Abby, and Andromeda prefers to be called Andi. And the next person to interrupt me will find themselves cursed."

At this, everyone became very quiet, until Teddy slowly raised his hand.

"What?"  
"Can I add something?"  
"If you must."  
"I prefer Teddy."  
Everyone began laughing at this, including Tonks and Narcissa.

"And these lovely girls, are Reagan and Riley. They have nicknames, but they'll kick you if you use them. Unless you're James or Siri, respectively."

Narcissa nodded.

"It's very nice to meet all of you. I'm truly sorry for interrupting your evening. And I'm sorry for any pain I caused you, whether it was intentional or not."

Everyone around her was nodding or smiling, or a combination of the two. They moved to sit at the table, when Narcissa suddenly remembered why she was there. She pulled two packages from her cloak, and gave them to Reagan and Riley.

When the girls opened them, they were shocked by what they found. They were two hair accessories, studded with emeralds. They were simply the most beautiful things the girls could ever remember seeing, but they also knew that they had to have been expensive.

"Cissy…" Andromeda started.

"Dromeda, you know what those are, and you know why I have them, and you know the rules. It has to happen."

Andromeda nodded her head, but everyone else looked confused, so Narcissa decided to explain.

"Those have been in the Black family for centuries. They are passed down through generations, and they look gorgeous on the person wearing them. But there's one rule, and it dictates how they are to be passed down. They are to be given to the youngest girl in the Black family. They were given to me when I turned 12 by my mother, who had gotten them when she was 12. They would have been given to Tonks, but since Andromeda had been blasted off the tapestry, Tonks was never added, and so was never recognized as a Black. I really could have given them to any girl in the family, but I chose to continue the tradition. And I hope that one day, when you have daughters; you'll give them to your daughter. I would have given them to a daughter, but I don't have one, so I decided that the next best thing were nieces. Don't worry. They're not cursed."

Narcissa added the last part because of the looks Reagan and Riley were giving her. She came over to each girl, and gently place the accessories in their hair. She had been right about the wearer looking good, no matter who it was. Although Reagan and Riley always looked beautiful, they looked even more so after the hair clips had been added. The emeralds matched their eyes perfectly, and their blonde hair made them shine even more. Both girls thanked her, and everyone finally sat down to eat.

**A/N:** I hope you like it. I know it's really, really fluffy, but I like to think that Narcissa and Andromeda reconnected after the war, because I like to think that Narcissa only did what she did because she was married to a faithful servant of Voldemort, and because she was trying to protect her son. She's not perfect, but nobody is. She tried her best to be a good mother, and I think thats very admirable of her.


End file.
